User blog:AquaTerra7/Steven Universe Episode 13
The Capturing *Bubblepie wakes up in the crystal palace* *Bubblepie yawns and goes downstairs to get some breakfast* *Jewel also wakes up and sees Bubblepie angrily pouring cereal* Jewel You alright? Bubblepie No. I mean- kinda. I dont know. Jewel *pats Bubblepie's back* I'm really sorry about Jax. I knew you two were close. Bubblepie It's okay. I feel like this is all my fault. *Bubblepie is still pouring cereal* Jewel Why? Bubblepie I dont feel like I should have wore that stupid necklace in the first place. Then we wouldnt be in this mess. Jewel Thats a dumb reason. How were you supposed to know the necklace was cursed and meant to destroy you? Bubblepie I guess. *Is still pouring cereal* Jewel Now, I need to tell you something very important. Bubblepie What? *Jewel points to Bubblepie's cereal bowl which is overflowing with cereal because Bubblepie forgot to stop filling up the bowl* Bubblepie Oh. *They both laugh* Jewel I'm going to go check the moniters. Stay put, okay? Bubblepie *nods and cleans up the mess her cereal made* *after Bubblepie finishes cleaning the mess, she opens the fridge and this huge portal appears in there* Bubblepie WHAT THE DERP?! *she slams the fridge shut, but the portal sucks the fridge doors into it* Bubblepie What the-?! *the portal starts sucking all the objects into it* Bubblepie *sees that her donut is about to get sucked into the portal* NUUUU! MY DONUT!!! *she tries to reach for it but it gets sucked in* Bubblepie *angrily derpy voice* this has crossed the line. Nobody messes with my donu- WOAH! *Bubblepie starts slipping and then grabs onto the edge of the kitchen table* *Jewel heard all the noise and quickly came to the kitchen* Jewel What the heck?!?! Bubblepie *starts slipping* HELPPP!!! Jewel BUBBLEPIE!!- *reaches for her hand* Bubblepie Jewel!! *she slips and gets sucked into the portal* Jewel No!! *she then slips too but the second Bubblepie fell into the portal the portal deactivated before Jewel could fall inside* Jewel No! No! No!! This is bad. This is bad.. *Bubblepie plops into the overworld* Bubblepie The overworld.. what am I doing here?! *Bubblepie walks around the overworld it seemed totally deserted* Bubblepie Hello? Hello? *But then Diamond appeared behind her and shoved her in a bag* Bubblepie AHHH!!!! *when Bubblepie woke up she was tied onto a chair* Bubblepie What the flipping derp is going on here?!?! *Diamond appears in front of her* Diamond Hello, Bubblepie. Bubblepie Diamond! What are you doing here?! Diamond *chuckles* Bubblepie What? What?! Diamond Well, you know how I told you that you were the Queen right? And how Jax was the King? Bubblepie Yeah.. but Jax already told you he's not going to war. You told me! And even if Jax was acting stupid enough to want to go into war, you would need my approval too, so, no! And I know that Jax would never do that.. I mean I'm still really, really, really, really, angry with him, but I know he wouldn't. Diamond Err, sorry but the rules dont work like that little miss princess. *she unrolls the prophecy* Diamond Says here *points to the spot she is talking about*, the KING makes the decision. Bubblepie Well, thats a bunch of derp sauce! Diamond Bubblepie, please excuse your vocabulary. 'Derp' is no word for this serious time of war. *Bubblepie's eyes widen* Bubblepie W-War? You mean.. Jax declared wa-? Diamond Shh! The Jax you know is gone missy. Bubblepie *scared* W-What do you mean? Untie me!! Diamond But if I did untie you, you wouldn't have time to introduce yourself to the new and improved Jax. Bubblepie ..New and improve-? What are you talking about? Diamond Come on out, Jax! *claps both hands* *Bubblepie's eyes widen as Jax walks out from out of the dark* *Jax is now wearning completley black battle clothing and his hair is now dyed black with a blue stripe down the middle. Jax makes an evil-like facial expression* Bubblepie Jax? *Diamond cuts Bubblepie out of the rope* Bubblepie Jax.. I wanted to say I'm sorry for our fight.. I miss you and I hope we can act like none of this craziness never happen- *Jax grabs her wrist tightly and twists it* Bubblepie Ow! Jax what are you- *Jax then flips her and she is now lying onto the ground* Bubblepie Ahh! What the flip, Jax? *Jax just stays silent* Bubblepie Jax..? Jax please! Jax *steps away* Bubblepie Jax..! Diamond The War will be tommorow. Bubblepie But wait! I dont even know how to use my powers! Please, no! Jax! Call it off! Please! Jax ... No. Bubblepie Jax! Plea- Diamond Jax, take her to the waiting room. *Jax handcuffs her with these weird lazer handcuffs and throws her in a bunker and locks it* Bubblepie *bangs on the metal door* JAX!! ...... please. ?ELANIF EHT ROF YDAER UOY ERA Category:Blog posts